The present invention relates to the field of water tubs also sometimes referred to as bath tubs and spas. More particularly, the present invention relates to a therapeutic water tub for applying magnetic flux to the body of a human using the water tub.
Magnetic therapy has been well known as a safe and economic treatment of various aches and pains of the human body. It is believed this is a result of the magnetic properties of hemoglobin. Iron in hemoglobin functions as a carrier of oxygen in addition to playing an important roll in the internal metabolism of cells. Clinical tests have shown that when magnets are applied to painful areas of the body, a favorable reaction takes place. The magnetic flux penetrates the body and creates a magnetic field which is believed to energize and oxygenate the blood, especially the white corpuscles which are the body""s natural healing agent. It is believed this creates heat which increases blood flow and which helps the body perform natural healing.
Such therapeutic treatment by applying magnetic flux to the human body is, for example disclosed in Zablotsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,624, wherein permanent magnets supported on a face mask are applied to a person""s face for therapeutic purposes. Similar applications of magnetic flux have been accomplished by incorporating magnets in shoes and various body bandages and straps. Magnetic therapy has also been used in the treatment of various diseases and arthritis as for example disclosed in Markoll, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,966; Carlson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,004; and, Jacobson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,435.
Although various devices have been devised for magnetic therapy of various parts of the body, and although humans quite often suffer greatly of back and neck pains and aches, there has not yet been devised and a need exists for a device to provide magnetic therapy effectively and efficiently to a human""s back and neck so as help alleviate aches and pain through natural healing caused by magnetic therapy.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a means through which magnetic therapy can be applied to a human body, and more particularly a human""s back and neck.
In general, the objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing a water tub or spa wherein a human may sit and wherein magnetic flux is applied to the human back and neck. More particularly, a water tub is provided wherein water is retained and having at least one water retaining wall whereagainst a human may rest or otherwise place his back. A plurality of permanent magnets are attached to the outside of the wall with an adhesive. The wall and adhesive are made of substantially non-magnetic materials and the permanent magnets are of sufficient strength such that the magnetic flux field of each magnet travels therethrough and through the inner surface of the water tub whereat the magnetic flux may penetrate the human""s back located adjacent the wall inner surface.
A neck support pillow is mounted on the tub wall and is shaped and adapted to receive a neck of a human body adjacent thereto. A plurality of permanent magnets are embedded within the pillow such that the magnetic flux field thereof extends out of the pillow and into the human""s neck when placed adjacent thereto.
Preferably, the water tub is a spa type tub having water jets, air jets and heated water. In this manner, a synergistic therapeutic effect is accomplished by both the water therapy and magnetic therapy for helping to relieve aches and pains, alleviate stiffness, reduce swelling and improve circulation.
In one form thereof, the present invention is directed to a water tub for applying magnetic flux to a human body. The tub is adapted to retain water and a human body and includes a wall. A magnet is provided on the wall whereby placement of the human body adjacent the wall and the magnet causes magnetic flux to be applied to the human body. Preferably, the wall forms the tub retaining the water and includes an inside surface facing the water and an outside surface. The magnet is located and affixed on the wall outside surface with an adhesive. The tub wall and adhesive are made of non-magnetic materials for allowing the magnetic flex to travel therethrough and be applied to the human body adjacent the wall inside surface. Preferably, the tub wall includes an acrylic layer and a fiberglass layer sandwiched together.
In one form thereof, the present invention is directed to a water tub for applying magnetic flux to a human body and includes a tub adapted to retain water and a human body. The tub includes a water retaining wall whereon there is provided a neck support pillow. The neck support pillow is adapted to receive a neck of a human body adjacent thereto. A magnet is provided on the neck support pillow whereby magnetic flux is applied to the human neck. Preferably, the neck support pillow is made of compressible foam and one or more magnets are embedded within the compressible foam. Alternatively, one or more cavities extend into the compressible foam and permanent magnets are located within such cavities at depths and locations for placement substantially close to the surface of the neck support pillow whereby the magnetic flux field thereof extends out of the neck support pillow and is applied to a human""s neck located adjacent thereto.